


Minion

by eroticincubi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, F/M, Light Bondage, Reader-Insert, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sex, Smut, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, implied Sebastian/Reader, reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian isn't the only Master you serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minion

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I wrote for Animelova4evs over on deviantart, she wanted a crossdressing demon Reader lemon with Ciel Phantomhive, there are also hints of Reader having a physical relationship with Sebastian. *koff*
> 
> I couldn't decide whether Ciel is his 13 year old self or older so you guys decide how you want to read it as. lol.
> 
> As always enjoy the fic! ;)

"__________?" Sebastian called your name in that gentle tone of his; a tone that always left you trembling and wanting, "Come to me, I am in need of your assistance."

"Yes Master," you whispered the reply and at once you appeared to him in the kitchen where he stood proudly and pristinely; the demon you've come to adore and serve now had a human name. At least it was the name given to him by the young Lord who resided in the estate. Sebastian towered over you as he always did, those crimson colored eyes of his always strikes a tone in your chest making you feel both inferior and yet intensely desired whenever he looked at you, "how may I serve you today?" you bowed your head in respect to him as you also placed a hand over your heart; for he would always be your Master just as you would always be his servant.

In case you were wondering, you we're one of Sebastian's most devout minions, you would follow the demon--currently human--to hell and back which you have done over the centuries while following him through almost every plane of existence. This experience however, would not be any different than the ones you have previously had together.

"You are to take care of the young Lord for me while I do the shopping for tonight's dinner," at this Sebastian tipped your head back gently when he cupped your chin between his index finger and thumb, "And if you're a good little minion," he gently ran his thumb across both the upper and lower parts of your lips, "I will give you a reward." he smiled charmingly and you couldn't help the manner of how he made your legs feel like jelly at his promise.

"Y-yes, Master," you stuttered a reply then watched as he released you before he headed off with a large woven basket in hand for the groceries he planned to return with.

You were dressed in a similar though smaller uniform as Sebastian's while you kept your hair short and combed neatly like any Phantomhive butler should have. Upon entering the large blue and alabaster themed room you closed the door gently behind you while your feet carried you over to the sleeping form that was breathing gently on the center of the bed. 

"My Lord, it is time to wake up," you placed a careful hand on the back of that dark colored hair caressing the silken locks before walking over to the thick curtains to open them while allowing the morning light to pour into the room.

Hearing the shuffling of the sheets from behind you, you turned to be greeted with the sight of the young Lord Phantomhive sitting and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning my Lord, did you rest well? Lovely dreams I hope." 

"Where is Sebastian? Why isn't he here to help me dress?" Ciel asked grumpily and glared at you with his one good eye.

"Apologies my young Lord," you answered as politely as you were taught to be, "Sebastian is currently in town gathering the ingredients for tonight's dinner, he has asked me to look after you in his place."

Ciel watched as you walked over to him by the edge of his bed, your body lowered to support your weight on one knee while over your arm you held the stockings you were going to assist Ciel into. His long slim legs were now over the edge of the bed and as you looked up to smile at him you noticed the slight flashing twinkle in the bright blue eye. A sinister little smile now graced his soft pale lips, "Oh he did, did he?" the young human lifted a leg up to you so that you could dress him properly, "Then perhaps he's told you of our morning ritual,"

You study his face curiously only to find that he was now dragging you up onto his large soft bed with him.

"My Lord, just what do you think you're doing?!" you found yourself in awed disbelief that this human managed to get the drop on you. 

"I'm curious __________, why do you wear a butler's uniform when you are so obviously female. You would look much more appealing in a maid's uniform and it will be much easier for me to touch you between your thighs." 

You gasp and struggle against him, how shameful was this? You were a demon underling that was being subdued by a human. Well, Ciel Phoantomhive was no ordinary human any longer, he was in fact a human who had sealed a contract with a higher ranking demon. The contract alone had power in of itself making your own demonic powers useless to fight against it. Blast it all.

You felt those slim fingers wrap around your neck which gave you pause in your escape. Lying perfectly still, you look up to find Ciel staring down at you, that wicked little smile of his never faltered or wavered.

"Good girl," he purred and gave your neck an even harder squeeze which caused a dark pleasure to course through your body, arching your back and you released one of the most erotic sounds you had ever made in your existence. Apparently Ciel approved of this response by releasing your neck to attend to your uniform.

"You naughty girl," he murmured, "naughty filthy girl, making such exciting noises in my bed,"

You couldn't help but blush at his words, they were some of the same words that Sebastian would say to you when the two of you were alone after a hard day's labor. Perhaps both Lord and Master shared more than you had anticipated? 

Removing your clothing at a much easier pace now that you were compliant, Ciel finally had you naked, his eye studying every inch of your exposed skin until he finally decided on where to start.

"I knew that you had a supple body," he spoke and kissed at your nearest breast closest to his face; his touch sent electrical currents all over your skin making you moan once again, "Oh my look at that blush, who knew demons could blush?"

So he knew about that too did he? Well no matter, Sebastian had given you an order and that was to look after the young Lord Phantomhive while the demon butler was away and you never went back on a direct order from your Master. If this was what the young Lord wanted, then you would give in to his dark desires.

You feel his warm hungry mouth returning to your just kissed breast, the soft pink tongue lapped with desperate need at your nipple while your inner thighs began to moisten and ache for attention.

"It seems that Sebastian hasn't been caring for you like he should be," he purred after releasing your breast with a gentle wet pop, "I hear you two at night sometimes, making such scandalous sounds too. I want to hear them again, that's an order." 

"Y-yes my L-Lord," you whisper and bite your lower lip, your thighs began to rub against one another and you felt the hot fluids from your insides pool against the still warm bedsheets.

"Disgusting," Ciel hissed while grabbing on your other breast, his fingers pinched and twisted at the nipple, "I should have you wash my sheets naked," his other hand lowered and pushes your legs apart, those slim pale fingers rubbed and spread those fluids around your opening making you moan and whine with need, "and in the back yard no less. Humiliate you in front of the other servants."

If possible you felt a burst of your natural lubricant coating over Ciel's fingers while they continued to rub and tease you. Opening your eyes you turn your head to look up at the young man above you, he in turn was staring down, his face neutral until he noticed the flushed pink on your cheeks; he smiled none too kindly.

"You loved being watched don't you __________?" he murmured and now whispers against the shell of your nearest ear, "I know you love to be heard."

You trembled under this wicked young man, your eyes fell shut once again and you nod, "I can't hear you __________, tell me," Ciel bites your earlobe just as two of his fingers slide deep inside you with a loud squelch. 

Your eyes popped open as your lips part to release a sound that you've only made while with Sebastian, your hands gripped tightly at the bed sheets below you and you could feel your nails tearing into the once perfectly unblemished fabric.

Between the sounds of your own pants as well as the sounds of Ciel's fingers glucking in and out of you, it only furthered to both excite and torment you. If it were true that the young Phantomhive had heard you and your Master while in the throes of passion, then he must know what you needed next. 

"My Lord," you whine and squeeze yourself around his driving fingers, "please..."

"Do you call that begging?" you could feel his warm breath on your sweat lined neck, "I don't think you truly want it or deserve it," you feel his lips kiss your neck now before he bites savagely on your pulse.

"Ahhh!"

"Hmm now you're starting to get the idea," he chuckled and twisted his fingers into you once again, the flat part of his thumb now brushing against the hard little bud just above your slit.

Your body trembles violently under him and just when you felt the beginning of your orgasm uncoiling did Ciel pause and slid both fingers out of you, "Not yet," he murmured and lifts you up then turns you around while you were on your knees, in one hand he held the stocking that you were going to put on him, you turn your face to look at him questioningly.

"Stop looking at me like that and don't act as if you don't have a clue as to what I am doing either," he grits his teeth at you while taking both of your wrists behind you back and ties the stocking secure enough so that you couldn't escape from them.

Ciel lifted you up by your hips to motion your body to now sit down on his lap. You felt the brush of his hot, stiff erection against both the back of your thigh as well as your arse while an idea occurred to you.

"Please my Lord! Do it, put it in my arse I beg of you," you whine while grinding yourself against him, "You will enjoy it believe me," you purred and licked your lips while you slightly look at him from over your shoulder.

Without another word Ciel pushes his full length inside your arse, the pain burned its way forcefully into you until you felt him pressed deep inside your stomach, you moaned happily just as your insides grip him when he released a hiss, "Stop doing that," he growled, his hands now resting on your hips as he began to move you up and down his girth.

"Ahh!" you cry out just as the delicious burn of your insides began to escalate with each thrust of Ciel's hips behind you.

"So noisy," he grunts while one of his hands move to grab and roll one of your bouncing breasts while the other hand lowered to rub at your gushing wet opening. 

Ciel's mouth kissed and marked the right side of your neck and shoulder, small red and pink bruises began to rise on your soft smooth (y/c) skin. Between the bites and the quickening thrusts of both his cock and fingers you could no long hold your passion back while with a final cry you finally release your pleasure; Ciel followed after you, his teeth clamped against the left dip of your shoulder until you both came down from your dizzied high together. 

"Clean yourself up and bring me my breakfast to bed, I have all day to break you in properly." Ciel spoke in a clear and imperative voice the moment he slipped out of your used hole.

"Yes, my Lord," you say most obediently.

...


End file.
